User talk:Robson'meleegirl'67
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Run Away Runway! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:43, October 1, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Alternate Characters Judging from your recent edits, your probably going to make the page Alternate Candace Flynn. You should use Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) to distinguish it from Candace (alternate realities). The reason I used Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) rather than Alternate Phineas Flynn is because "2nd Dimension" is more specific than the word "Alternate" and other pages like Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality) and Candace (alternate realities) have the phrase that distinguish those pages from the Heinz Doofenshmirtz page and Candace Flynn page in a parenthesis. However, if you disagree with me then please let me know. Michael.F 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I'll wait until you finish creating the other pages before discussing the page names and sorry if I'm being annoying. You should of just posted your reply her rather than in my talk page. Other than that Happy editing :D Michael.F 18:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : :don't worry, your not annoying, sorry about the talk page thing, i don't really know how this message thing works lol. I just got isabella, buford, small Resistance page and a quick edit of the cast page to link everything up, then i'll be done.Robson'meleegirl'67 18:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :::hey micheal, just done the final character page, passed on the Resistance page because there were no suitable pictures that could go on it. Anyway, while I was making them, I came up with a great way to make the names what we both want, because alternative is currently the word describing all the alternate gang on the 'across the second dimension' page, and I completly understand what you get about mixing them up with other alternate universe characters that have already been shown, such as Candace and Doof from Quantum Boogaloo, so I was thinking naming them something like 'Alternate Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension). Allows for separation and consistancy with the main movie page. What do you think? : :PS: It is my very first big wiki project I've ever done, how do you think I did (I know it's a rough round the edges thing, but the website was giving me less and less info per person, had to work with what I had.) :PSS: some un-signed in person made a alternative isabella page, completely short and mispelt, Are you able to get rid of it for me, I put on it that i was making my own so you know which one. thanks. Robson'meleegirl'67 19:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC)